Behind Closed Doors
by mimithenumberon
Summary: "Neither noticed the door open, or Gabby reappear behind them. Likewise they missed her genuinely happy smile and her second departure. They only had eyes for each other. The rest of the world be damned." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, a Bob/Lee fic.! Hope you like and please leave a review if u can. ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M**

**After seeing the episode all i could think about was 'WHY THE HELL DID THEY CUT IT OFF RIGHT THERE!?' And since i'm a stubborn creature i decided to complete the episode with the 'behind the scenes' scenario. XD Hope you guys like it and please leave a review if u can. It only takes a second and it will make me VERY happy!**

**ENJOY!~**

**Also, i do NOT own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters!**

_**Behind Closed Doors**_

Bob and Lee were oblivious to the world around them, having eyes only for each other. It only took a glance, a tiny spark for their old passionate fires to be rekindled. If they were being honest, they had to admit that it had never been out, just momentarily subdued. All the while they spent apart both of them yearned for the other's touch. They claimed not to love the other but as soon as the words left their mouths they knew it was a lies. Their passion burned ever brightly just as the first time they were able to give it a name. It was love. And love was unconditional and unpredictable.

They both moved to close the distance simultaneously, their lips meeting in a passionate embrace tempered by raw lust. Bob was the stronger, bigger of the two and it was up to him to step into the role of the man, taking control of the kiss and devouring Lee with ravenous hunger. Neither noticed the door open, or Gabby reappear behind them. Likewise they missed her genuinely happy smile and her second departure. They only had eyes for each other. The rest of the world be damned.

Bob grasped Lee's hips and pulled their bodies together, forcing the smaller man's arms to join behind his neck. Bob had a brief image in which he pushed Lee down to the floor and fucked him right then and there, the thought of waiting until they climbed the stairs and reached the bed excruciating. However, whatever shard of his rational mind presided cautioned him against it. Sure the sex would be amazing, wild and spontaneous but having to deal with Lee's bitching and whining about his back pains the next day would be a living hell. Bob knew this from numerous past experiences.

No, it was much simpler to spare the seconds it took to move them both to the soft couch. It was a large, three person piece of furniture, with plenty of space to accommodate them both easily. With this in mind, Bob began to lead his lover towards the welcoming seat. The clothes were being discarded carelessly behind them, leaving a trail akin Hansel and Gretel's bread crumbs. Though should they lose their way down the winding paths of pleasure no trail could bring them back.

Lee ran his lithe hands all over the freshly exposed skin, erecting Goosebumps across Bob's torso and abdomen in their wake. Nobody knew how to touch all his sweet spots better than Lee and when he so wished, the dirty blonde could reduce him to begging and pleading. Bob learned the hard way never to piss him off before sex because he would end up suffering. Lee actually left him unsatisfied at the tip of his ecstasy, one touch away from absolute bliss once. So yes, Bob was not about to make that detrimental mistake again anytime soon.

Lee's straying fingers reached the hem of Bob's trousers but didn't stop their curious exploring. They easily overcame that obstacle and Bob widened his eyes when his bulge was fondled through his boxers. Lee knew exactly how to handle the male reproductive organ and with no more than half a dozen strokes Bob was rock hard and his nostrils were flaring like a bull's seeing red. He was ready to jump Lee and that infuriatingly teasing smirk on the smaller man's lips seemed to taunt and tempt him. He chose to give himself fully into temptation.

Lee's surroundings spun around him in a whirling whoosh and he found himself on his knees, barely managing to support himself by grasping the couch backrest, his chest fully pressed against the said rest. Bob was on top of him in an instant, covering the smaller body with his impressive built. His lips descended on the hollow between Lee's neck and shoulder and his teeth sank into the soft flesh, not hard enough to break it or draw blood. Just hard enough to add a little painful pleasure to the mix and have Lee buck his hips backwards, rubbing his ass against Bob's member.

Without further ado, Bob yanked the other's pants down, revealing a very pert and very invitingly elevated ass. He moved into Lee, letting his erection rub against the cleft of his rear. Lee bridged his spine so that his back was perfectly aligned with Bob's chest and he twisted his head, seeking the other's lips. He moaned wantonly when his wish was granted and both Bob's tongue and probing finger entered him simultaneously. Bob didn't have the patience to waste any more time with teasing and foreplay and he increased his pace brutally fast, perfectly aware of what Lee was capable of taking and what he wasn't capable of handling.

Judging by Lee's impatient rolling hips his thoughts were being mirrored. He wanted to feel that unity between them once more. The unity that made them one and which now needed strengthening. It had never been broken but it needed to be re-solidified and there was only one way to make them become one. Through the troughs of passion.

Bob didn't have to ask if Lee was ready because he knew the other's body like the back of his own hand. He was able to read the most subtle change in muscle tenseness and the lawyer was inside the burning tunnel of heat, throwing his head back from the wave of pleasure, before Lee's muddled mind even registered the absence of the preparing digits. It was like dozens of flaming tongues licked his member and the long time spent apart only seemed to intensify the unforgettable sensation.

'Move right now!...' Leave it up to Lee to demand something, anything, in the most obtuse way. Though if he wanted to be coy he was perfectly adept at acting the part. Bob was certain his man could win the Oscar if he set his mind to it…

'Fine.' Bob was perfectly happy with the demand, for once. He began his onslaught, targeting the magic spot with each ramming thrust and hitting it without fail until Lee was gasping for oxygen unable to fill his lungs with the necessary air. The powerful attacks continued until they both reached their absolute peak. Bob was the first to fall, his release beginning a chain reaction and dragging the other man down with him.

The deafening noises of sex stilled and were replaced with the sounds of recuperating and heaving breathing. Lee slumped over the sofa, feeling Bob's strong frame drape over him like a humanoid coat. His breath danced along the nape of his neck and Lee inhaled deeply Bob's scent. God he missed that scent!...He wanted to turn around and peck at those talented lips but he was too content with his current position to alter it.

'So…What now?' Bob placed a soft kiss on Lee's shoulder blade.

'I think now we take this up to the bedroom.' Lee glanced back to give his partner a seductive smile accompanied by mock bashful batting eyelids.

How could Bob say no to that?!

* * *

**Thank you very much! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review if u can and thank you in advance. **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~ X3**


End file.
